


Moo?

by RainbowKittn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl, Experimentation, Fucking Machines, Imprisonment, Milking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: Kinky little ficklet about becoming a human cow~
Kudos: 79





	Moo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this little moment and could think of no better place to post it than here. It's been a while since I've posted anything, and I guess I'm writing original stuff now... and exploring some new kinks? Oh jeez. Anyway, I wanted to post it, so here it is. Thank you for reading!

You were thrown into a machine, chest meeting cold metal, as your new life began.

"Congratulations!" a voice rang out from behind you. Your wrists were secured by thick bands and covered in steel casings. 

"You have been chosen as a test subject for an advancement in science that will help humanity for years to come." Cold steel pressed across your back at your shoulder blades. Steady pressure downward until your front pressed into a form fitted to cup your breasts. The cold made your nipples stand stiff.

"You will be part of the test group to discover conditions under which humancows best produce milk!" Your hips were strapped tight. Your legs separated and strapped down, leaving your groin exposed to anyone, and anything behind you. 

"We will perform near constant tests on you, to see how it effects the production of your milk and use machine learning to hone in on the best way to stimulate you, specifically, for maximum production." Metal closed over your ass, covering your entire groin and completely immoblizing you. It wasn't until then that a piece of metal at your chest gave way, just enough to poke your nipple through. You couldn't contain the groan as suction pulled at each nipple in turn, suckers holding tight onto them. 

The voice behind you chuckled. "For your sake, I hope you produce better to many orgasms than, say, streams of cum in your ass." Before you could even get used to the tugging, something pushed at your asshole. It was nearly as big as anything you'd taken, but it was well lubed and pushed steadily, until it filled your ass past anything you had done before. A long moan wracked through you as it pulled back out slowly. That was the last time it was slow for quite a while…

It slammed into you, hard and fast. "Though the latter seems to work more commonly, for some reason." You could barely focus on their words. Suddenly you felt a rush of liquid filling your ass. 

"Oh, lucky you, looks like you're started on getting filled with cum. Have fun, cowslut1225." 

With that, they left you to your new life.

Nipples constantly tugged, prodded for milk.  
A huge toy ramming your ass relentlessly.  
Someone else's thick cum pooling between your feet.  
Moaning without end.


End file.
